memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Personnages réels (M)
M "]] * 'Macbeth Ier d'Écosse' (1005 à 1057) : Roi d'Ecosse entre 1040 à 1057. * 'Steven MacLean' (1954 à 20??) : Astronaute canadien. * 'Fernand de Magellan' (v. 1480 à 1521) : Explorateur portugais. * 'Gustav Mahler' (1860 à 1911) : Compositeur autrichien. * 'Mary Mallon "Mary Typhoïde"' (1869 à 1938) : Porteur sain de la fièvre typhoïde. * 'Nelson Mandela' (1918 à 2013) : Président d'Afrique du Sud entre 1994 et 1999. * 'Marguerite d'Anjou' (1430 à 1482) : Reine consort d'Angleterre entre 1445 et 1461 puis entre 1470 et 1471. * 'Marie° (1er siècle BCE à 1er siècle) : Mère de Jésus Christ dans la Bible. * '''Roger Maris (1934 à 1985) : Joueur de baseball américain. * Mars° : Dieu de la guerre dans la mythologie romaine, assimilé à Arès° dans la mythologie grecque. * Dean Martin (1917 à 1995) : Acteur et chanteur américain. * Chico Marx (1887 à 1961) : Comédien américain, membre des Marx Brothers. * Harpo Marx (1888 à 1964) : Comédien américain, membre des Marx Brothers. * Groucho Marx (1890 à 1977) : Comédien américain, membre des Marx Brothers. * Gummo Marx (1892 à 1977) : Comédien américain, membre des Marx Brothers. * Zeppo Marx (1901 à 1979) : Comédien américain, membre des Marx Brothers. * John Masefield (1878 à 1967) : Ecrivain britannique. * Mathusalem° : Personnage de la Bible, qui aurait vécu 969 ans. * Ken Mattingly (1936 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Willie Mays (1931 à 20??) : Joueur de baseball américain. * Christa McAuliffe (1948 à 1986) : Astronaute américaine. * Jon McBride (1943 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * William Cameron McCool (1961 à 2003) : Astronaute américain. * James McDivitt (1929 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Frank McLowery (1848 à 1881) : Cowboy américain. * Tom McLowery (1853 à 1881) : Cowboy américain. * Donald R. McMonagle (1952 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Ronald McNair (1950 à 1986) : Astronaute américain. * Bruce E. Melnick (1949 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Herman Melville (1819 à 1891) : Ecrivain américain. * Gregor Mendel (1822 à 1884) : Scientifique autrichien. * Yehudi Menuhin (1916 à 1999) : Violoniste américain. * Merlin° (6ème siècle) : Magicien et druide dans la légende arthurienne. * Michel-Ange (1475 à 1564) : Artiste italien. * John Milton (1608 à 1674) : Ecrivain anglais. * Edgar Mitchell (1930 à 2016) : Astronaute américain. * Molière (1622 à 1673) : Dramaturge et comédien français. * Claude Monet (1840 à 1926) : Artiste français. * Yves Montand (1921 à 1991) : Acteur et chanteur français. * John A. Moroso (1874 à 1957) : Ecrivain américain. * John Morton (1420 à 1500) : Ecclésiastique anglais. * Willie Mosconi (1913 à 1993) : Joueur de billard américain. * Moïse° (2ème millénaire BCE) : Prophète dans la Bible. * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756 à 1791) : Compositeur autrichien. * Richard Mullane (1945 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Philip Murray (1886 à 1952) : Leader syndical américain, Président du CIO entre 1940 et 1952. * Story Musgrave (1935 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Elon Musk (1971 à 20??) : Entrepreneur sud-africain, canadien et américain. Non-canons * (1880 à 1964) : Général américain. ** Dans l'épisode , après la signature du traité de paix mettant fin à la Guerre du Dominion, l'Amiral William Ross cita "Today the guns are silent. A great tragedy has ended. We have known the bitterness of defeat and the exultation of triumph, and from both we have learned there can be no turning back. We must go forward to preserve in peace what we've won in war." en attribuant ces mots à un Général victorieux suite à une guerre au prix lourd qui s'est déroulé 400 ans plus tôt. ** La nouvelle "Tales of the Dominion War: Requital" reprend la même scène, sans préciser l'identité du Général. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS MacArthur NCC-4437 de classe Larson, issu de FASA: "Federation Ship Recognition Manual", est probablement nommé ainsi en son honneur. * (1469 à 1527) : Philosophe italien. ** Cité dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2". * (1887 à 1914) : Artiste peintre allemand. ** Dans la nouvelle Strange New Worlds II: "Gods, Fate, and Fractals", dans une chronologie alternative, après qu'on lui ai parlé des artistes oppressés par les Cardassiens, Chakotay croyait faussement que l'organisation Maquis avait choisi ce nom en référence à un obscur peintre comme August Macke. * (1964 à 20??) : Mannequin australienne. ** Dans l'ouvrage DS9: "Legends of the Ferengi", "Elle MacPherson" est citée par Quark parmi une série de femmes attractives des années 1990 (dont les images nues ou hologrammes sont de grande valeur). * (570 à 632) : Chef religieux, politique et militaire arabe. ** Dans le roman "Spock Messiah", la base de données de l' fit une comparaison entre le Kyrosien Chag Gara et Mohammed, fondateur de l'Islam aux environs de 600 A.D. ** Dans le roman NF: "House of Cards", Alynna Nechayev indiqua qu'il était plus facile de faire venir la montagne à Mohammed que de faire venir Mackenzie Calhoun aux Quartiers Généraux de Starfleet. ** Dans la nouvelle "Myriad Universes: Places of Exile", Kathryn Janeway indiqua que leur voyage avait peut-être permis de faire venir la montagne à Mohammed, considérant qu'une nouvelle Fédération s'établirait ici dans le Quadrant Delta. ** Dans l'ouvrage "Star Trek Chronology", est indiqué que Mohammed a commencé à écrire le Coran en 625 AD, et que son travail deviendra le pilier de la religion musulmane. * (1943 à 20??) : Premier Ministre du Royaume-Uni entre 1990 et 1997. ** Cité dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2". * (1939 à 20??) : Acteur américain. ** Adolescente, Clare Raymond avait eu le béguin pour "Lee Majors", d'après le roman DTI: "Watching the Clock". * (1832 à 1883) : Peintre français. ** "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p. 127) indique qu’Édouard Manet faisait partie des artistes impressionnistes français du 19ème siècle. * (1928 à 20??) : Compositeur et pianiste américain. ** La musique "Blue Mance" de "Junior Mance" fut écoutée par William T. Riker et Deanna Troi dans le roman TNG: "A Time to Heal". * (1925 à 20??) : Compositeur américain. ** La chanson " " de "Johnny Mandel" rappelait à William T. Riker la première fois qu'il rencontra Deanna Troi sur Betazed, d'après le roman TNG: "A Time to Heal". * (1934 à 2017) : Criminel américain. ** Cité dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1". * (1931 à 1995) : Joueur de baseball américain. ** Dans l'ouvrage DS9: "Legends of the Ferengi", "Mickey Charles Mantle" alias "The Mick" ou "The Commerce Comet" est cité par Quark parmi des personnalités dont les images sont de grande valeur). * (121 à 180) : Empereur romain entre 161 et 180. ** Le Général et philosophe Marcus Aurelius est cité dans le roman "Avatar, Book One". * ' ' (1755 à 1793) : Épouse de Louis XVI, Reine de France entre 1774 et 1792. ** La décapitation de Marie Antoinette est mentionnée dans ''"Articles of the Federation" et "Star Trek Cookbook". * (1564 à 1593) : Écrivain anglais. ** Le roman TNG: "The Forgotten War" fait référence à la pièce " " de Marlowe. * (1908 à 1993) : Juriste afro-américain, juge de la Cour suprême des États-Unis entre 1967 et 1991. ** Le roman DS9: "Unity" fait référence à Thurgood Marshall, qui était un partisan actif de la fin de la ségrégation. * (1876 à 1917) : Espionne néerlandaise pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale. ** Citée dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1". * (1942 à 20??) : Musicien et chanteur britannique, ancien membre des Beatles. ** La chanson " " de "Paul McCartney" est diffusée dans un bar en 1974, dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1". ** Dans le roman "Assignment: Eternity", Roberta Lincoln considéra que Pavel Chekov lui rappelait l'un des Beatles, peut-être "Paul" ou George. ** D'après le script of , John Lennon et Paul McCartney, était la réponse à une question visant à identifier les compositeurs des progressions musicales présentées au jeune Spock. Dans la version finale du film, cette référence est soit inaudible, soit entièrement coupée. Par ailleurs, le duo Lennon-McCartney a été cité par les scénaristes Alex Kurtzman et Roberto Orci comme inspiration pour la relation entre Kirk et Spock. * (1972 à 20??) : Animatrice, mannequin et actrice américaine. ** Dans l'ouvrage DS9: "Legends of the Ferengi", "Jennifer McCarthy" est citée par Quark parmi une série de femmes attractives des années 1990 (dont les images nues ou hologrammes sont de grande valeur). * Vonda N. McIntyre (1948 à 2019) : Ecrivaine américaine de science-fiction. ** Dans le roman "Mindshadow" (FN #10, p.194), "McIntyre" est citée parmi une collection d'auteurs terriens du 19ème et 20ème siècles. * (1936 à 20??) : Écrivain américain. ** D'après le roman "The Lost Era: "The Art of the Impossible", Ian Andrew Troi avait lu des histoires de "Larry McMurtry" à sa fille Deanna Troi. * (1575 à 1642) : Épouse de Henri IV, Reine consort de France et de Navarre entre 1600 et 1610 puis Régente du royaume de France entre 1610 et 1614. ** Dans le roman "Articles of the Federation", Nanietta Bacco nota le rôle de Marie de Medici dans la création de l'Avenue des Champs-Élysées à Paris. * ° : Gorgone dans la mythologie grecque. ** "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p. 352) indique que dans les légendes, le cheval ailé Pégase est sorti du cou tranché de la Méduse. * (1438 à 1494) : Peintre italien. ** Plusieurs de ses peintures ("Ange jouant du luth", "Ange musicien avec violon") sont référencées dans la saga. * ° (2ème millénaire BCE) : Roi de Sparte durant la Guerre de Troie. ** Une légende, rapportée dans le roman DS9: "The Laertian Gamble", racontait que Pâris tenta de convaincre Hélène de retourner auprès de son mari Menelaus. * (1911 à 1979) : Médecin nazi allemand. ** Dans le roman TOS: "Vulcan's Forge", en 2296, des Romuliens ont considéré que le Dr Leonard McCoy était probablement un criminel de guerre pour avoir obtenu le surnom de Bones, sans doute en raison d'expérimentations sur la moelle osseuse de prisonniers. McCoy rétorqua que son nom était McCoy, pas Mengele. ** La nouvelle "Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Andor: Paradigm" fait référence aux expérimentations comme les horreurs perpétrées sur les Bajorans par les docteurs cardassiens notamment Crell Moset, ou ce que les Humains comme Josef Mengele avait fait à leur propre espèce durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale sur Terre. * Mercure° : Dieu du commerce, messager des Dieux dans la mythologie romaine, assimilé à Hermès° dans la mythologie grecque. * (1730 à 1817) : Astronome français. ** Messier a développé un catalogue astronomique de corps célestes qui porte son nom. Seul "M33", correspondant effectivement à la Galaxie du Triangle (également nommée), fut cité dans . ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Messier NCC-3830 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual" est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * (1892 à 1950) : Écrivaine américaine. ** Dans le roman TOS: "Battlestations!", en 2270, le Lieutenant Commander Piper considéra de nommer son premier vaisseau en hommage à Edna St. Vincent Millay, mais estima finalement que le nom était trop long. ** Dans le roman TOS: "The Joy Machine", Spock cita "Euclid Alone Has Looked on Beauty Bare" écrit par une poétesse terrienne du début du 20ème siècle appelée Millay. * (1904 à 1944) : Musicien américain. ** Au moins une de ses compositions ("Moonlight Serenade") est référencée dans la saga. * Minerve° : Déesse de la fureur guerrière, de la sagesse, de la stratégie, de l'intelligence et de la paix dans la mythologie romaine, assimilée à Athéna° dans la mythologie grecque. * (1916 à 1996) : Président de la République Française entre 1981 et 1995. ** Le Président français Mitterrand est cité dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2". * (1880 à 1940) : Acteur, réalisateur, scénariste et producteur américain. ** Dans le roman DS9: "The Laertian Gamble", Miles O'Brien regardait un western de Tom Mix sur son PADD. * (1584 à 1645) : Maître bushi et philosophe japonais. ** Dans la nouvelle "The Lives of Dax: The Music Between the Notes", Curzon Dax recommanda à l'enseigne Benjamin Sisko, les écrits du maître épéiste Miyamoto Musashi du 16ème siècle. Sisko lui indiqua qu'il avait déjà lu le " ". ** Le roman "Destiny: Mere Mortals" indique qu'en 1645, le grand épéiste japonais Miyamoto Musashi est mort dans son sommeil. ** Le vaisseau canon de classe inconnue ( ) est probablement nommé ainsi en son honneur. D'ailleurs, le roman Titan: "Lost Souls" indique que l'USS Musashi de était nommé ainsi en hommage au fameux samurai Miyamoto Musashi. Ce vaisseau du 24ème siècle est également mentionné dans le jeu TNG: "Birth of the Federation" et dans les romans TNG: "A Time to Kill", "A Time to Heal", "A Time for War, A Time for Peace", "Articles of the Federation", "Losing the Peace" ; SCE: "War Stories, Book 1" ; "Myriad Universes: A Gutted World". Il existe également un ou plusieurs vaisseau(x) au 23ème siècle, dont l'USS Musashi NCC-1804 de apparu dans le jeu "Starfleet Academy: Chekov's Lost Missions" ; et l'USS Musashi issu du roman TOS "Vulcan's Glory". * (1893 à 1987) : Compositeur espagnol. ** Au moins une de ses oeuvres musicales ("Cancion y Danza 6") est référencée dans la saga. * (1928 à 20??) : Politicien démocrate américain. ** Mondale est cité comme opposant politique de Ronald Reagan lors des élections de 1984 dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1". * (1962 à 20??) : Actrice américaine. ** Dans l'ouvrage DS9: "Legends of the Ferengi", "Demi Moore" est citée par Quark parmi une série de femmes attractives des années 1990 (dont les images nues ou hologrammes sont de grande valeur). * (1533 à 1592) : Ecrivain, philosophe et politicien français. ** La citation archaïque "Quand je joue avec mon chat, qui sait s'il ne s'amuse pas plus de moi que je le fais de lui ?" est attribuée à Montaigne, dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1". * (v. 1466 à 1520) : Souverain aztèque de Mexico-Tenochtitlan entre 1502 et 1520. ** Cité dans le roman TOS: "The Rings of Time". * (1779 à 1852) : Poète irlandais. ** Au moins une de ses œuvres musicales ("The Minstrel Boy") est référencée dans la saga. * (v.1635 à 1688) : Pirate gallois. ** La novélisation TOS: "Mirror, Mirror" fait référence à Morgan qui captura Panama avec ses navires pirates. * (1815 à 1892) : Peintre français. ** Au moins une de ses œuvres ("Charlotte Corday en prison") est référencée dans la saga. * (1767 à 1815) : Maréchal napoléonien. ** Le roman TNG: "The Forgotten War" indique que le premier Murat célèbre était l'un des Maréchaux de Napoléon, et son descendant Lucian Murat était l'un des meilleurs capitaines de Starfleet. Catégorie:Personnages réels Personnages réels